Three Doesn't Have to be a Crowd
by make-my-heart-beat
Summary: Jane is torn between Jake and Adam, but does she have to choose? Non con, very sexy times hence the rating.


Jane Adler awoke to a soft breeze whispering through her slightly open window; realising that she had, for once, woken up early, she made her way leisurely to the shower. She turned the water up as hot as she could stand it without being burned and turned her thoughts back to the previous evening. She had started seeing Adam a couple of weeks ago and they had kissed a lot last night, Jane starting to feel more and more aroused as they had grown more passionate. His hand had been caressing her silky blonde hair as he had angled her head to meet his kisses. They had gone back to his place, agreeing to take things slowly, but as they'd got more and more passionate their clothes had found their way onto the floor and they were in their underwear on his bed. He had made sure that she was ready, and her him. She knew he was hurting from his divorce; she didn't want to take things way too fast.

They had taken sex slowly, exploring each other. He told her she was beautiful, loving the imperfections on her body. He had entered her tenderly, and they had made love gently. He came before she did and made sure of her pleasure. He had buried himself up to the hilt in her, making her shudder with pure delight. Afterwards he had sucked her toes after she had confessed it turned her on. She had felt electricity.

It was perfect, apart from the one thing standing in the way of a normal relationship.

Jake. He'd come back into her life suddenly, when they had got drunk the weekend of Luke's graduation. They had been a tangle of sheets, clothes half-off and needy, alcohol-fuelled sex. Back-breaking lovemaking, if it could be called lovemaking. Did she love him? She didn't know what she felt any more. She had spent years trying to analyse and draw conclusions from her mixed feelings and then she had forced herself to move on, throwing herself into work. That night should have been a one off at the most. He was married to that terrible woman with a cruel-minded son. He'd never choose Jane over her. But he had, that night at least. And they had done it again a few days before she'd started seeing Adam officially. He'd been calling her for the past two weeks which she had ignored. But as she checked her phone with her towel wrapped round her, he'd sent her five messages. One from last night saying he needed to see her again, and the other four were begging to arrange a meeting.

She was torn between them. She could have both if it were possible, but Adam wouldn't agree to it, and Jake was the jealous type. She didn't think she'd ever have the energy to shag two guys at the same time. She had arranged to see Adam again tonight, and right now she needed to get to work.

It was a busy day at her cafe which she relished. She loved to be busy, serving as many customers as humanly possible and earning her breaks. She had made loaves of bread and gorgeously tempting chocolate muffins and though she loved her job, she was now ready for a relaxing meal with Adam and an early night.

Jake was outside in his car when she got home. She jumped at the sight of him. He got out of his car when he saw her and eagerly made his way to the front door with her. "I've been calling you, Janey. I really just need to see you"

"You can see me now, is there anything you'd like to say or can I just go and collapse now?" She wasn't in the mood for any game playing. "Janey, could I have dinner with you?" She was exhausted. "Ok, Jake, fine, but not for long, I have plans" He grinned at her and followed her inside.

She cooked a simple dinner of chicken fajitas, not paying attention to the fact that chillies could be considered aphrodisiacs... Soft music played in the background while they ate and talked about their days.

He asked her to dance after they'd finished, which she should have said no to.

As they danced his hands made their way lower until they held her hips sensually. Her eyes found his again and before they knew what was happening he was kissing the life out of her and she wasn't doing anything to stop him. She unbuttoned his shirt and he made short work of her trousers. The adrenaline pumped through Jane's veins as they caressed bare skin. Soon they were both standing in their underwear. Suddenly she remembered she was supposed to be seeing Adam, he was late. He had texted her earlier in the day to say that he had a long day at the office so would eat before he came to hers. There was a knock on the door.

Jane quickly grabbed her dressing gown from her bedroom and went to the front door. There was Adam, smiling gently. Jane's eyes widened, she and Jake had lost track of time and there was no time to get Jake out of the house now. "Hey, Adam, ah..."

"You're not dressed..."

"Yes, well, about that..."

"Look, I still love this beautiful woman" Jake cut in. Jane was mortified. "You've been seeing him as well?" Adam asked, confused.

"I'm sorry Adam, but he keeps seducing me and there's still the haziness –"

"That's hot"

"What?"

"The thought of you and another guy and then me walking in..." Jane laughed.

"So... you're somehow ok with this?"

"Come and join if you want" suggested Jake, jokily. Adam stepped inside and started kissing Jane. The atmosphere changed, this was no longer a joke or a mere suggestion.

Jane kissed Adam, turned on that they were being watched by Jake. He came up behind Jane and nudged his erection against her; she groaned. Adam removed his coat and jumper, leaving him standing in just his trousers. Jake grabbed Jane while Adam was distracted and lifted her so her legs were wrapped around his hips. She could feel his hard-on through her now wet knickers. Adam grabbed her from behind, trying to get her back from Jake so he could carry on kissing her. He rid Jane of her dressing gown and pressed his naked torso against Jane's back, earning a moan of appreciation.

Jake carried Jane to the bedroom and Adam spotted a can of whipped cream on the way. Jake also knew that Jane still kept a pair of handcuffs in her wardrobe from when they had been married. Jake wordlessly signalled to Adam, now back to kissing Jane and stroking her soft breasts through her sea-blue bra, that they would need to pin Jane down. Adam picked her up and put her on the bed, then pinned her down by sitting on her hips. Jake grabbed her hands and quickly handcuffed them, cuffing her to the metal frame. The shock on her face was evident. "When I get my hands on you..."

"Actually, Janey, we'll be getting our hands on you" grinned Jake. Adam moved over her and kissed her while removing her bra. She also felt Jake's expert fingers testing her wetness. "Mmm, Jake, please" He thrust a finger into her and she gripped him in pleasure. Adam also rubbed his erection against her, not wanting to miss out. Suddenly her knickers were off and she couldn't see what Jake was doing, Adam had sprayed the cream on his erection and put himself in her mouth. He groaned as she sucked hard, cream on her face.

She nearly shouted when Jake's tongue was suddenly licking cream off of her navel then travelling down to pleasure her opening. Adam gasped with the feeling that brought to his hard-on. He started to thrust when he felt himself getting close, but she wasn't going to let him come while she had no control. She moved her head so that he was out of her mouth, trying to lick the cream off her face. Jake was still busy at her opening, getting deeper with his tongue. She wanted to make this last. She squirmed so he was out of her as well. "Untie me NOW" she commanded. Jake raised an eyebrow. "I've got an incredibly hot idea..."

She was uncuffed very quickly. She moved over to Jake and removed his boxers. All three of them were now naked, the air in the room stinking of desire and lust. Jane pushed Jake into a sitting position and lowered herself onto him. He grabbed her hair as she impaled herself on him. She was so gloriously wet... He thrust up into her and they started to move together. Adam needed to be inside her. Jane whispered something to him. He was throbbing for her, they'd only done it once before but he needed her again, now. He couldn't believe his next actions.

He knelt behind Jane and grabbed her hips. He lifted her and entered her from behind. She stretched to accommodate both men inside her, this was a massively new experience, she hadn't thought it possible before. Then again, she had had four children and was suddenly glad of how much it had stretched her. Jake and Adam both shouted out when they both started moving inside her, there was much more friction this way and Jane couldn't even move, she let the men do the work.

The friction of being inside Jane and having something else to rub against was blowing Jake's mind. He sucked Jane's nipples as hard as he could. Jane grabbed the whipped cream and squirted her and Jake and they rubbed it into their skins and licked. Adam grabbed it and put it on Jane's neck, eating it off and biting her at the same time.

Adam pounded into her as hard as was physically possible, so close to coming inside her and leaving love bites on her neck and shoulders. Jane started to scream and Jake knew she was close. She started to circle her hips, giving the two men more pleasure than ever before. She came hard, collapsing onto Jake and sucking love bites on his stomach. As Jane came, so did Jake. Adam still needed more. Jake withdrew from Jane and she got on all fours in front of Adam. He banged her as hard as he could from behind, loving the sound of flesh hitting flesh. He came after no more than twenty thrusts, gasping as he realised what they'd done. "Jane..." She had collapsed onto the bed and was frustrated that Adam hadn't held out long enough to make her come too. Jake crawled back to claim her again. She was on her back; he grabbed her legs and pulled her to him, her thighs on his shoulders and he buried his tongue inside her once more. Adam lifted her shoulders so that she was held in mid-air by the two strong men. Jake French-kissed her opening and she could no longer control herself. She tried to thrust her hips to get Jake deeper but as she was in mid-air she couldn't. She was completely helpless and this turned her on even more. She couldnt move, but when she got close she was even more frustrated. Jake thrust his tongue in and out so fast, bringing her nearer and nearer to completion. Her breath was coming in desperate gasps, and Adam groaned as he saw a thin layer of sweat break out on her skin. When she started to have difficulty breathing, the men knew she was about to come. Jake nibbled at her opening and thrust as hard as he could with his tongue, not caring that his whole mouth ached. Jane screamed incredibly loudly when she came, collapsing completely onto the support of the men. They set her down on the bed and she grabbed Jake's erection and shoved it inside her to ride out her orgasm.

Afterwards, both the men were throbbing for her yet again, and once she'd finally got her breath back and sat up, a mischievous smile took over her face. She pushed Jake onto his back and started to lick him up and down. He moaned as she licked around the base of his hardening member, frustrated and stopping himself from grabbing her head. She sucked him until he came in her mouth and shouted with pleasure. She felt Adam's insistent hands on her hips, and turned to face him. He pulled her on top of him and she straddled him, taking him inside her with a push. She rode him without inhibition, he was mesmerised by how beautiful and confident she was in the bedroom.

Both men had been lucky to have her at different times in her life, but she would have to choose one... Or would she?


End file.
